Welcome to Woodland Valley (1)
Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) is the 1st episode of the fourth season. Plot In the first part of "Welcome to Woodland Valley," viewers learn that a tragic event has happened in Woodland Valley. A tree has fallen and ruined part of the village library. Everyone's upset about it, but the entire Woodland Valley community is pulling together to help out. When the kids of the Big Blue House, including Harry, find out, they decide to help in their own way. Viewers explore more of Woodland Valley than they've ever seen before, visiting the library, the post office, the general store and the mouse school that Tutter will be attending, among other locations. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Harry *Miss Maxwell *Doc Hogg *Luna *Annette *Jeremiah *Jack *Grandpa Otto *Grandma Etta *Chunk *Lois The rest of the characters will be confirmed soon. Songs *Welcome to Woodland Valley (songs by Peter Lurye, Bill Obrecht and Mitchell Kriegman) *Woodland Valley (song by Mitchell Kriegman) *No Harm (songs by Joanne Bogart and Andrew Wyatt) *Goodbye Song (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about community. *This episode was created partly as a response to the World Trade Center attacks of September 11, 2001. Though there is no reference to the specific events, the episode uses the theme of a building being destroyed and a community coming together. *Beginning with this episode, the opening sequence, theme, and closing sequence are changed. The opening sequence and theme now take viewers on a short tour of Woodland Valley before finishing at the Big Blue House. *In a DVD version, Bear doesn't say to sing the Goodbye Song with Luna. Instead he tells her that whatever is going to happen, he's sure it will happen soon, then the camera fades to the Big Blue House night scene, and again to Bear turning the attic light off for the first time. *In the Disney version, Bear does say to sing the Goodbye Song with Luna After he tells her that whatever is going to happen, he's sure it will happen soon. *Shadow does not appear in this part of the special, but at the beginning of Part 2. *This is the next episode that Bear turns off the attic light when the camera is in the attic. In the later episodes, the camera will be outside the attic balcony when he turns off the attic light once. *This is the first episode that Jennifer Barnhart is credited. It's also the first that Deborah Mayer is Line Producer and to have tape at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers NY. *First episode Assistant Accountant Ulla Davis, Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys, Jon Higgins, Dana Howbert, Brendan C. Kombol, Molly Light, Kate Rorick and Ellen Tam. *First episode Curriculum Consultants Kiki Donis, Belinda Basca, Jennifer T. Liske. *First episode Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo used to be with Chris Floberg. *First episode Coordinating Producer James Sabatini. *First episode Editor Tom Heckbert. Goofs Any goofs? Request some goofs from the episode in the comments. Gallery No photos yet. Credits Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) (Credits) Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *Heroes of Woodland Valley Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes